Herp Diddley, A Noctella Love Story
by fantasygirl1227
Summary: Noctis and Stella just can't stay apart. A story about a cliche romance.


Herp Diddley

A Noctella Love Story

**Noctis spots Stella at the party**

Noctis. OMG it's a female that's giving me attention…. I need to get the fuck out of here.

Stella: Oh Lord Noctis where are you going? We must talk and fall in unrequited love in under 5 minutes so it will please the fangirls.

Noctis: Okay sounds about right.

**Stella and Noctis share 2 minutes of dialogue and realized that all the stars in the universe have aligned and that they must be together at all times or else they will implode from the sadnessss**

**Days go by and while Stella and Noctis are apart they start to fail at normal daily functions just because of the pain of being separated for more than an hour**

Noctis: Oh Gladious, Ignus and Prompto, you cannot possibly understand my pain!

Prompto: Dude you just met her last week.

Noctis: You don't understand anything! She is the light to my darkness; my life would be nothing without her perfect smile that has the power to cure cancer!

Ignis: I don't remember you being this dramatic before…

Noctis: Because you never knew true love Ignus!

Gladiolus: Shut the fuck u-

**Cut to Stella**

Stella: Oh father must we betray Noctis Country? I just love him so much after meeting him last week. I wish to hurt nothing not even a fly that was eating off my sandwich.

Unnamed father: I swear to gawd if you don't grow a backbone I will disown you!

Stella: Why are you yelling at me? **Runs off crying**

**To their great despair war has started between their two countries and Noctella cannot be together like the ache to be**

**Skip to the fight scene when they are against each other**

Stella: Oh this forbidden love hurts me to my inner sooouul. I cannot fight you, it hurts too much!

******Falls to the ground and sobs like a toddler who just dropped their ice cream**

Noctis: I know my love! I've only known you for a few weeks, but I know that you are the ying to my yang. I won't fight you either! We must depart from each other!

Ignis: Um she knows some of our secrets…you can't just let her go.

Noctis: I will not keep her prisoner you cruel man! She is my love!

Prompto: **Whispers to Ignus** I can shoot her from a distance and say it was a sniper or something…

Ignis: Probably not a good Idea. Romeo over there would probably lose the will to live and kill himself.

Stella: Stay safe my love! We will find a way to be together forever!

Noctis: You understand me so well, and have saved me from my inner angst; I will come back to you when this is over!

Stella: I'll be counting the seconds!

Gladiolus: I'm gonna kill them both soon….

**Cut to the end of the game, Stella is dying in Noctis arms**

Noctis: You can't die, I won't allow it!

Stella: You have to fight the final battle! I will try to not die until you return. And If I am alive we can get married and have 485 babies!

Noctis:…That..sounds..wooonddeeerrrfuuulll! **Sobs like a bitch**

Prompto: Hey man we are ready to kill the final boss whenever you are….

Noctis: Don't interrupt us!

Stella: Go my sweet, spread your wings and fly to Etro, she will give you the strength to win this battle!

**Hours go by as they recite their unrequited love to each other**

Ignis: Ahem…Noct we defeated the final boss while you were busy talking to Stella.

Gladiolus: Yeah he was a wimp…

Prompto: Can we go home now?

Noctis: Yes my friends and I can now finally marry Stellaphant!

Stella: And I can marry Noctipus!

Gladiolus: Oh gawd they gave each other pet names.

**The building above Noctis and Stella collapses spontaneously and kills them from all the falling rubble because they were too distracted by each other to notice anything else**

Ignis: I vote me for the next king..

Gladiolus and Prompto: Yeah sounds good man, totally awesome idea.

ZEE ENDZ…..

Now before any of you get all pissy, this was meant as a parody because there are SO effing many Noctella fanfictions. It's satire. So if you don't like it I apologize.

I however had a lot of fun writing it, so if you want to review go ahead, if not, that's cool too. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
